I Could Have Danced All Night
by ClimbEv'ryMountain
Summary: Oh, that wonderful, magical night, and Maria had regretted running away.


**I Could Have Danced All Night **

Maria sat on the bed in her postulant's room at Nonnberg Abbey.

She couldn't seem to get that dance out of her head.

Tears started to flow from her eyes, so she turned to something that had always been a steady presence during her troubled youth. She turned to something that had always lessened her pain whenever she had problems...singing.

_I could have danced all night, I could have danced all night, and still have begged for more._

She sang softly to herself. She sang in a sad tone which suited the way she felt at the moment.

_I could have spread my wings, and done a thousand things, I've never done before._

It was true. She had felt like she was soaring higher than the birds during that dance. She had felt like she could achieve anything, if only she had stayed at the von Trapp villa, but instead here she was staring at four grey walls, after leaving to spare herself any humiliation or any heartache.

_I'll never know what made it so exciting._

Maria was now sat on her bed, feeling nothing but despair and sadness, and still wondering what could've made her feel all of those foreign feelings. When she'd danced with the Captain she'd felt a mixture of attraction, enjoyment, nervous excitement, pride, and warmth. All that was gone now though, forever lost in a moment.

_Why all at once, my heart took flight._

It was the best night of her life. Her heartbeat leapt just reminiscing about it. She felt truly alive when she was in his arms.

_I__only know when he began to dance with me__._

_W__h__y was it so __wrong __to __share that one magical moment with him? W__hat if he is __a Baron__? Nothing really happened did it,_ Maria thought to herself.

_I could have danced, danced, danced...__.__all night._

She finished the song, her cheeks wet with tears. She fought against admitting it, but she wanted to dance with him again and again. Maria revelled in the feeling of the Captain's arms around her, the feeling of his warm breath tickling her face, his gentle yet strong touch.

_I could've stuck around and dealt with my problem, if problem is even the right word to describe this situation. __But no__, I decided to __r__u__n away__ like a coward! __My __feelings__ aren't __a__ppropriate__. __I've __pledged __my __life __to __God.__ I won't __betray__ the Lord __like that__, _Maria stubbornly scolded herself.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She stood up, wiped the tears away from her eyes and answered it. She was greeted by Sister Margaretta.

"Sister Margaretta?" she said, sniffing.

Sister Margaretta's smile turned into a look of worry.

"Maria? Have you been crying, my dear?" she asked.

Maria shook her head "No. No honestly. I-It's just a cold." she replied, placing a fake smile on her face.

"I can tell that smile is fake Maria and I can also tell that you're lying. You have been crying, am I right?" Margaretta said.

Maria looked down and nodded.

"I know you, Maria. Now, the Reverend Mother wants to see you "Follow me." Sister Margaretta told her, leading her to the Reverend Mother's office.

* * *

"Captain von Trapp?" the Mother Abbess said, "Are you in love with him?"

Maria felt her heart swell.

_"__Yes. Yes I am.__" she admitted._

The following day, Maria happily skipped down the road back to the villa after she'd gotten off the bus. She couldn't help but sing that song again, though now it was done in a happier tone.

_I could have danced all night, I could have danced all night, and could have begged for more.  
I could have spread my wings, and done a thousand things, I've never done before.  
I'll never know what made it so exciting.  
Why all at once, my heart took flight!  
I'll only know when he began to dance with me,  
I could have danced, danced, danced..__.__.all night!_

She hummed the tune as she peeked through the gate. Suddenly, she stopped. _What if the children don't like me __any-more__?__What if they don't forgive me for __leaving them__?__ Who could blame them? __No. Stay positive__,__ she mused._

Maria opened the gates.

"Who goes there?"

She looked to where the voice had come from. It was the man himself...Captain von Trapp. He slowly walked in her direction, but didn't realize who it was, as she hadn't walked fully through the gates yet.

"What do you think you're..." he trailed off when he saw who it was.

The Captain stopped, he was speechless. He looked her up and down intensely, as if his mind was playing tricks on him. He looked at Maria in disbelief.

"Maria?" he said, his voice barely a whisper, "Is that you?" he added, slowly stepping closer.

Maria felt her breath leave her body, because of the way he used that low intimate tone to say her name.

"Yes, Captain. It's me." she replied softly, offering him a small shy smile.

"Oh thank God! It _is _you!" he exclaimed, hugging her with all his might.

Maria was surprised. The Captain was hugging her. She thought that she might've received a less welcoming reception after the way she left.

"Erm, Captain?" she said, awkwardly, feeling the blood rush up to her cheeks.

"You're back!" he stated, breaking away.

Maria just stared at him.

_I only know when he began to dance with me._

"You're actually back." he muttered softly.

"I...am." she replied, "W-Why did you hug me like that? I've not been gone that long." she blurted out, through a nervous giggle.

The Captain smirked "Because the love of my life has returned." he said.

"What?" she asked.

"I love you, Maria." he said.

* * *

Maria woke up suddenly, she looked to her left side and saw her sleeping husband, his hand resting on her stomach. She smiled and snuggled closer to him, hugging him tighter. Her smile widened as she thought about the dream she had just been having.

"I love you too, Georg." she whispered, before falling back asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Seriously, I think this is one of the corniest stories I've wrote. He-he! So anyway, yes, the song is "I Could Have Danced All Night" from "My Fair Lady". I haven't watched the movie or the Broadway version, but I heard this song and it really reminded me of the Ländler (especially when Julie sings it). I didn't put the full song in here, because I believe that this part: "Bed! Bed! I couldn't go to bed!" and the line after that is too dreamy and happy for the first part of this story, and in the dream in where she was already happy, she wouldn't even go to bed. But, I do hope you like it. Please leave a review! It would be very much appreciated. :))

Also, a very very special thanks to callumrogers7 for beta reading the rewrite of the story. :)


End file.
